Somewhere only we know
by exwaiz
Summary: At the end of the journey, there was Sora, the sky, the ocean, and Riku.


Title: Somewhere only we know  
By: exwaiz  
Summary: At the end of the journey, there was Sora, the sky, the ocean, and Riku.  
Written while listening to: "High on Life" by Def Tech and "Tennessee" by The Wreckers.

* * *

The sky shifted, turning lighter and lighter in the same pace that the clock's hands are turning. When Sora began to walk towards the beach both the sky and the ocean were the same exact shade of blue. It was hard to tell where the sky ended and the sea began, even though he was squinting so hard that he was almost seeing stars.

The smile on his face was fond as he raised his hand to greet the day.

"Good morning Riku!" He exclaimed as he closed his eyes as a gentle breeze caressed his cheeks. There was a distinct lack of salt smell in the air, cool dew drops shifting in the wind as the temperature slowly began to rise.

He took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of the ocean with a smile. "I think it's going to be a good day today." He said, dropping down to sit on the soft sand.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, all of a sudden, eyes shining with excitement. "Did you hear? There's a new game coming out! Tidus said that it's dumb, but I don't think so. I mean, playing blitzball is fun but if I buy this game then I won't have to be wet!"

"…" Sora, keyblade master, savior of worlds, pouted. "It's not _that_ funny, Riku." He muttered. "My genius isn't appreciated around here." He grumbled.

Behind him, the rest of Destiny Island was slowly coming to life. Like clockwork, he could hear the moms and dads trudging to the kitchen, switching on their coffee maker. He knew that his parents were probably doing the same thing.

He wondered about how much things have changed. A year ago the likelihood of him being awake before his parents was somewhere in the negative probability. After all, when he got into the habit of going down to the beach before sunrise, his parents had initially been worried. After reassuring them that no, he had no fever, thank you and no, he wasn't angry at anyone so would you please stop looking so worried, they finally let him be.

"I'm so _bored_, Riku!" He picked up a wooden stick, one among many on the shores of Destiny Island, and began drawing on the sand. He couldn't really draw properly, the sand was too dry and each deep groove that he made with his stick would only collapse on itself, creating flat lines instead of the sharp ones he wanted, because the sand refused to stick together.

Nevertheless, it was a good attempt. He smiled at his crude sketch, though upon closer inspection, he decided to make some changes. He lengthened the hair. Riku's hair must be long by now. And he was probably even taller than Sora now, the younger boy thought with a frown.

"Man, Riku, you don't play fair." Sora murmured quietly. He placed the stick down on the sand beside his sketch. "I guess I'm not meant for this quiet island life." Sora said with a sigh.

His eyes strayed to the ocean. By this time the sky was much lighter than before and Sora could see the sun peeking from the horizon. No longer one with the sky, the ocean sparkled with its own shade of blue.

"Then again", he said, voice surprisingly steady, "you're not meant for this kind of life either, huh?"

"Sora!" At the sound of his name, Sora jumped to his feet. He smiled brightly at the approaching girl.

"Kairi!"

"Up early again?" She asked with a smile, though she knew the answer even before Sora replied.

"Yeah."

"Chatting with Riku?" Her voice was softer this time, eyes on the horizon. Sora nodded, following her gaze.

Somewhere, somewhere, between the sky and the ocean, in the space where there is no darkness or light, is Riku.

"You really think that he can hear you?" Kairi asked. Her voice was filled with hope, desperate for Sora's optimistic answer.

"Of course! Riku can always hear us, Kairi." He replied, the grin on his face never wavering. "Only when we want him to, of course." He added.

"Of course." Kairi said, smiling as well.

"That's why we have to talk to him every day, so he can follow our voices home."

_Because I couldn't bring him home_, was what Sora didn't have to say.

Kairi would have said, oh Sora, but you _tried_ ! You tried so hard, but that door is the only door that you can't possibly open, even with your keyblade.

But instead she said, "Good morning, Riku. Doesn't the sea look pretty today?" She smiled, as if seeing the boy she wanted to see standing in front of her. "It's like the color of your eyes."

* * *

End

* * *

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and its characters (c) Disney & Square-Enix.

First Kingdom Hearts fic. Hope you liked it. Please review.


End file.
